tantraonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Kruma
Kruma: Places combat the deity 3 Tantra is a world where humans and deities live in a peaceful atmosphere and on. One day, the devil appears Mara and create chaos in the world of tantra. Terusik any atmosphere of peace, so that the Gods and humans trying to destroy the devil Mara to achieve peace. Satan also successfully defeated Mara and victory for the deity and human. But after the chaos strikes again. The god of chaos comes from the world to maintain balance. Tantra is the balance of the world during this has been kept missing after the death of one of the main deity and the loss of one of the other deities. Being a mutual distrust and blame one another. Finally, the trust also split into 3 parts, the difference in confidence among its adherents, so the battle between the different confidence. The holy places are disfigured by anger and hatred. Kruma, the holy land was a place of peace and change on a battlefield in the world's largest Tantra. Wide area of the region to defend the god battle each other and the strength to prove that the god is most correct. Finally, each of the main temple founded didaerah Kruma to strengthen his faith. Every temple gates placed guard-guard with a variety of weapons to anticipate the attack came. Kruma Patch: Kruma In Kruma, you will find the item, monster, the new weapon. That monster in Kruma far more difficult than the previous. You will also find rare items and rare Armor, who had never found before. In each temple also like the city, there is a seller npc and nun. So, if we die in the midst of contention, we immediately re-appear at the temple each. There are 3 local areas, namely areas Bhatara, Vidha and Sethi. Each region is maintained by the guard-guard who is ready to attack the enemy. In each region there is a large temple 1 is a place of worship the deity. Each temple there are 3 balls in a large Kala Core. Kala Core is a collection of mantras, mantras form the core ball defense that symbolizes the strength of their respective Gods and we should not taken up other people. God's War Besides Kruma place of worship the main deity, is also a regional war between deity (God War). Players here can kill other player without getting karma (PK = Off). Each player who successfully kill the other player will get 50 Trizen. For the player who killed will not be reduced pointnya prana, but will be reduced Trizennya Point and 50% rupee. When you lose a player and not have Trizen point, will lose EXP and 50% of the rupee. To win the war, Player must destroy at Core. After dissolving the evening at Core, Player must take at the Core is not bermantra again. Each player can only bring 1 at Core. One of the deities must have 5 Kala Core and placed on the altar at Core to win the race and raise the NPC for Teleport to Chaturanga, the District of the region in mid. Chaturanga Chaturanga is in the skills of each player and all the guild in 1 deity will cooperate and will be tested to the maximum. The player can also get the most rare items. When you can win the war in Chaturanga, who last Players will get the point of life and aura. Refference * Game Tantra